militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
A. J. Cronin
| birth_place = Cardross, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = Montreux, Switzerland | occupation = Physician, novelist }} Archibald Joseph Cronin, MB, ChB, MD, DPH, MRCP (19 July 1896 – 6 January 1981) was a Scottish novelist and physician.The University of Glasgow Story: Biography of AJ Cronin His best-known novel was The Citadel, about a doctor in a Welsh ing village who quickly moves up the career ladder in London. Cronin had observed this scene closely as a Medical Inspector of Mines and later as a doctor in Harley Street. This book promoted controversial new ideas about medical ethics which largely inspired the launch of the National Health Service. Another popular mining novel, set in the North-east, was The Stars Look Down. Both these novels were adapted for film, as were Hatter's Castle, The Keys of the Kingdom and The Green Years. His novella Country Doctor was adapted for a long-running BBC radio and TV series Dr. Finlay's Casebook, revived many years later. Early life Cronin was born at Rosebank Cottage in Cardross, Dunbartonshire, the only child of a Protestant mother, Jessie Cronin (née Montgomerie), and a Catholic father, Patrick Cronin, and would later write of young men from similarly mixed backgrounds. His paternal grandparents emigrated from County Armagh, Ireland and were glass and china merchants in Alexandria. Cronin's maternal grandfather, Archibald Montgomerie, was a hatter who owned a shop in Dumbarton. After their marriage, Cronin's parents moved to Helensburgh, where he attended Grant Street School. When he was seven years old, his father, an insurance agent and commercial traveller, died from tuberculosis. He and his mother moved to her parents' home in Dumbarton, and she soon became the first female public health inspector in Glasgow. Cronin was not only a precocious student at Dumbarton AcademyLiukkonen, Petri. "A. J. Cronin (1896–1981)" who won many prizes and writing competitions, but also an excellent athlete and footballer. From an early age, he was an avid golfer, a sport he enjoyed throughout his life, and he loved salmon fishing as well. The family later moved to Yorkhill, Glasgow, where he attended St Aloysius' College in the Garnethill area of the city. He played football for the First XI there, an experience he included in one of his last novels, The Minstrel Boy. A family decision that he should study for either the church or medicine was settled by Cronin himself, who chose "the lesser of two evils."Haining, Peter On Call with Doctor Finlay. London: Boxtree Limited, 1994 He won a Carnegie scholarship to study medicine at the University of Glasgow in 1914. He was absent during the 1916-1917 session for naval service. In 1919 he graduated with highest honours, with the degree of MB, ChB. Later that year he made a trip to India as ship's surgeon on a liner. Cronin went on to earn additional degrees, including a Diploma in Public Health (1923) and his MRCP (1924). In 1925, he was awarded an M.D. from the University of Glasgow for his dissertation, entitled "The History of Aneurysm." Medical career During World War I Cronin served as a Sub-Lieutenant in the Royal Navy Volunteer Reserve before graduating from medical school. After the war, he trained at various hospitals including Bellahouston and Lightburn Hospitals in Glasgow and Rotunda Hospital in Dublin. He undertook general practice work in a small village on the Clyde, Garelochhead, as well as in Tredegar, a mining town in South Wales. In 1924, he was appointed as a Medical Inspector of Mines for Great Britain, and over the next few years, his survey of medical regulations in collieries and his reports on the correlation between coal dust inhalation and pulmonary disease were published. He was involved in the disaster at Ystfad Colliery in Pengelly, where thirty-eight miners were drowned and the remaining twenty-three were rescued after eight days. Cronin drew on this haunting experience and his research of the occupational hazards of the mining industry for his later novels The Citadel, set in Wales, and The Stars Look Down, set in Northumberland. He subsequently moved to London, where he practised in Harley Street before opening his own thriving medical practice at 152 Westbourne Grove, Notting Hill. Cronin was also the medical officer for Whiteleys at this time and was becoming increasingly interested in ophthalmology. Writing career In 1930, after being diagnosed with a chronic duodenal ulcer, Cronin was told he must take six months' complete rest in the country on a milk diet. At Dalchenna Farm by Loch Fyne, he was finally able to indulge his lifelong desire to write a novel, having theretofore "written nothing but prescriptions and scientific papers".Cronin, A. J. Adventures in Two Worlds. Boston: Little, Brown and Company, 1952, pp. 261-2. From Dalchenna Farm he travelled to Dumbarton to research the background of the novel, using the files of Dumbarton Library, which still has the letter from Cronin requesting advice on this. He composed Hatter's Castle in the span of three months, and the manuscript was quickly accepted by Gollancz, the only publishing house to which it had been submitted (apparently chosen when his wife randomly stuck a pin into a list of publishers).Haining, Peter On Call with Doctor Finlay This novel, which was an immediate and sensational success, launched his career as a prolific author, and he never returned to practising medicine. Many of Cronin's books were bestsellers which were translated into numerous languages. His strengths included his compelling narrative skill and his powers of acute observation and graphic description. Although noted for its deep social conscience, his work is filled with colourful characters and witty dialogue. Some of his stories draw on his medical career, dramatically mixing realism, romance, and social criticism. Cronin's works examine moral conflicts between the individual and society as his idealistic heroes pursue justice for the common man. One of his earliest novels, The Stars Look Down, chronicles transgressions in a mining community in Northeast England and an ambitious miner's rise to be a Member of Parliament. Cronin's humanism continues to inspire - the film Billy Elliot was partly drawn from The Stars Look Down, and the opening song of Billy Elliot the Musical is entitled thus as a tribute. Through the years, Cronin's body of work has influenced many people to become writers or to enter the medical profession, including Giorgio Armani, who planned to become a doctor before becoming a designer.Hills, Simon, "Giorgio Armani: What I've Learnt," The Times, 18 September 2010. A prodigiously fast writer, Cronin liked to average 5,000 words a day, meticulously planning the details of his plots in advance. He was known to be tough in business dealings, although in private life he was a person whose "pawky humour...peppered his conversations," according to one of his editors, Peter Haining. Cronin also contributed many stories and essays to various international publications. Influence of The Citadel The Citadel, a tale of a mining company doctor's struggle to balance scientific integrity with social obligations, incited the establishment of the National Health Service in the United Kingdom by exposing the inequity and incompetence of medical practice at the time. In the novel, Cronin advocated a free public health service in order to defeat the wiles of those doctors who "raised guinea-snatching and the bamboozling of patients to an art form." Dr. Cronin and Aneurin Bevan had both worked at the Tredegar Cottage Hospital in Wales, which served as the basis for the NHS. The author quickly made enemies in the medical profession, and there was a concerted effort by one group of specialists to get The Citadel banned. Cronin's novel, which was the publisher's best-selling book in its history, informed the public of corruption within the medical system, planting a seed that eventually led to necessary reform. Not only were the author's pioneering ideas instrumental in the creation of the NHS, but historian Raphael Samuel has stated that the popularity of his novels played a substantial role in the Labour Party's landslide 1945 victory.Samuel, R. "North and South: a Year in a Mining Village", London Review of Books 17.12 (22 June 1995): 3–6. By contrast, according to one of Cronin's biographers, Alan Davies, the book's reception was mixed. A few of the more vociferous medical practitioners of the day took exception to one of its many messages; that a few well-heeled doctors in fashionable practices were ripping off their equally well-off patients. Some pointed to the lack of balance between criticism and praise for hard working doctors. The majority accepted it for what is was — a perceptive, topical novel. The press, typically, attempted to incite passions within the profession in an attempt to sell copy, while Victor Gollancz, Cronin's publisher, followed suit in an attempt to promote the book; all conveniently (or purposely) overlooking the fact that it was a work of fiction, not a scientific piece of research, and not autobiographical. In the United States, The Citadel won the National Book Award, Favorite Fiction of 1937, voted by members of the American Booksellers Association."Booksellers Give Prize to 'Citadel': Cronin's Work About Doctors Their Favorite–'Mme. Curie' Gets Non-Fiction Award TWO OTHERS WIN HONORS Fadiman Is 'Not Interested' in What Pulitzer Committee Thinks of Selections", The New York Times, 2 March 1938, page 14. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). According to a 1939 Gallup poll, The Citadel was voted the most interesting book readers had ever read.Gallup Jr., Alec M. (2009). The Gallup Poll Cumulative Index: Public Opinion, 1935-1997, p. 135, Rowman & Littlefield Publishers. ISBN 0842025871. Religion Some of Cronin's novels also deal with religion, something he had grown away from during his medical training and career, and with which he reacquainted himself in the 1930s. At medical school, as he recounts in his autobiography, he had become an agnostic: "When I thought of God it was with a superior smile, indicative of biological scorn for such an outworn myth". During his practice in Wales, however, the deep religious faith of the people he worked among made him start to wonder whether "the compass of existence held more than my text-books had revealed, more than I had ever dreamed of. In short I lost my superiority, and this, though I was not then aware of it, is the first step towards finding God." He also came to feel that "If we consider the physical universe,... we cannot escape the notion of a primary Creator.... Accept evolution with its fossils and elementary species, its scientific doctrine of natural causes. And still you are confronted with the same mystery, primary and profound. Ex nihilo nihil, as the Latin tag of our schooldays has it: nothing can come of nothing." This was brought home to him in London, where in his spare time he had organized a working boys' club. One day he invited a distinguished zoologist to deliver a lecture to the members. The speaker, adopting "a frankly atheistic approach," described the sequence of events leading to the emergence, "though he did not say how," of the first primitive life-form from lifeless matter. When he concluded, there was polite applause. Then, "a mild and very average youngster rose nervously to his feet" and with a slight stammer asked how there came to be anything in the first place. The naïve question took everyone by surprise. The lecturer "looked annoyed, hesitated, slowly turned red. Then, before he could answer, the whole club burst into a howl of laughter. The elaborate structure of logic offered by the test-tube realist had been crumpled by one word of challenge from a simple-minded boy."Cronin, A. J. Adventures in Two Worlds, Chapter 40 ("Why I Believe in God," in The Road to Damascus. Volume IV: Roads to Rome, edited by John O'Brien. London: Pinnacle Books, 1955, pp. 11-18) Family It was at university that Cronin met his future wife, Agnes Mary Gibson (May) (1898–1981), who was also a medical student. She was the daughter of Robert Gibson, a master baker, and Agnes Thomson Gibson (née Gilchrist) of Hamilton, Lanarkshire. The couple married on 31 August 1921. As a doctor, May worked with her husband briefly in the dispensary while he was employed by the Tredegar Medical Aid Society; she also assisted him with his practice in London. When he became an author, she would proofread his manuscripts. Their first son, Vincent, was born in Tredegar in 1924. Their second son, Patrick, was born in London in 1926. Andrew, their youngest son, was born in London in 1937. With his stories being adapted to Hollywood films, Cronin and his family moved to the United States in 1939, living in Bel Air, California, Nantucket, Massachusetts, Greenwich, Connecticut, and Blue Hill, Maine. In 1945, the Cronins sailed back to England aboard the [[RMS Queen Mary|RMS Queen Mary]], where they stayed briefly in Hove and then in Raheny, Ireland before returning to the U.S. the following year. They subsequently took up residence at the Carlyle Hotel in New York City and then in Deerfield, Massachusetts before settling in New Canaan, Connecticut in 1947. Ever the nomad, Cronin also frequently travelled to his homes in Bermuda and Cap-d'Ail, France, where he summered. Later years Ultimately, Cronin returned to Europe, residing in Lucerne and Montreux, Switzerland for the last 25 years of his life and continuing to write into his eighties. He included among his friends Laurence Olivier, Charlie Chaplin and Audrey Hepburn, to whose first son he was godfather. Although the latter part of his life was spent entirely abroad, Cronin retained a great affection for the district of his childhood, writing in 1972 to a local teacher: "Although I have travelled the world over I must say in all sincerity that my heart belongs to Dumbarton... In my study there is a beautiful 17th century coloured print of the Rock... I even follow with great fervour the fortunes of the Dumbarton football team."Letter quoted in obituary of Cronin in Lennox Herald. There is a photocopy of this obituary (undated) at "Cardross and A. J. Cronin Part 3" Further evidence of Cronin's lifelong support of Dumbarton F. C. comes from a framed typewritten letter hanging in the foyer of the club's stadium. In the letter, written in 1972 and addressed to the club's then secretary, Cronin congratulates Dumbarton on their return to the top division after an absence of 50 years and recalls his childhood supporting the Sons (the club's nickname) and on occasion being "lifted over" the turnstiles (a common practice in times past so that children did not have to pay).The Ben Lomond Free Press: A. J. Cronin Cronin died on 6 January 1981 in Montreux, and is interred at La Tour-de-Peilz. Many of Cronin's writings, including published and unpublished literary manuscripts, drafts, letters, school exercise books and essays, laboratory books, and his M.D. thesis, are held at the National Library of Scotland and at the Harry Ransom Center at the University of Texas. Honours *National Book Award (U.S.), Favorite Novel of 1937, for The Citadel "Booksellers Give Prize to 'Citadel': Cronin's Work About Doctors Their Favorite ...", The New York Times 1938-03-02, page 14. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). *D.Litt. from Bowdoin College and Lafayette College Bibliography * Hatter's Castle (novel, 1931), ISBN 0-450-03486-0 * Three Loves (novel, 1932), ISBN 0-450-02202-1 * Kaleidoscope in "K" (serial novella, 1933) * Grand Canary (novel, 1933), ISBN 0-450-02047-9 * Country Doctor (serial novella, 1935) * The Stars Look Down (novel, 1935), ISBN 0-450-00497-X * The Citadel (novel, 1937), ISBN 0-450-01041-4 * Vigil in the Night (serial novella, 1939) ISBN 978-0-9727439-6-9 * Jupiter Laughs (play, 1940), ISBN B000OHEBC2 * The Valorous Years (serial novella, 1940) ISBN 978-0-9727439-7-6 * The Keys of the Kingdom (novel, 1941), ISBN 0-450-01042-2 * Adventures of a Black Bag (short stories, 1943, rev. 1969), ISBN 0-450-00306-X * The Green Years (novel, 1944), ISBN 0-450-01820-2 * Shannon's Way (novel, 1948; sequel to The Green Years), ISBN 0-450-03313-9 * The Spanish Gardener (novel, 1950), ISBN 0-450-01108-9 * Adventures in Two Worlds (autobiography, 1952), ISBN 0-450-03195-0 * Beyond This Place (novel, 1953), ISBN 0-450-01708-7 * A Thing of Beauty (novel, 1956), ISBN 0-515-03379-0; also published as Crusader's Tomb (1956), ISBN 0-450-01394-4 * The Northern Light (novel, 1958), ISBN 0-450-01538-6 * The Innkeeper's Wife (short story republished as a book, 1958) * The Cronin Omnibus (three earlier novels, collected in 1958), ISBN 0-575-05836-6 * The Native Doctor; also published as An Apple in Eden (novel, 1959) * The Judas Tree (novel, 1961), ISBN 0-450-01393-6 * A Song of Sixpence (novel, 1964), ISBN 0-450-03312-0 * Further Adventures of a Black Bag (short stories, 1966), ISBN 0-563-49432-8 * A Pocketful of Rye (novel, 1969; sequel to A Song of Sixpence), ISBN 0-450-39010-1 * Desmonde (novel, 1975), ISBN 0-316-16163-2; also published as The Minstrel Boy (1975), ISBN 0-450-03279-5 * Lady with Carnations (novel, 1976), ISBN 0-450-03631-6 * Gracie Lindsay (novel, 1978), ISBN 0-450-04536-6 * Doctor Finlay of Tannochbrae (short stories, 1978), ISBN 0-450-04246-4 * Dr Finlay's Casebook (omnibus edition - 2010), ISBN 978-1-84158-854-4 Selected periodical publications * "The Most Unforgettable Character I Ever Met: The Doctor of Lennox," Reader's Digest, 35 (September 1939): 26-30. * "Turning Point of My Career," Reader's Digest, 38 (May 1941): 53-57. * "Diogenes in Maine," Reader's Digest, 39 (August 1941): 11-13. * "Reward of Mercy," Reader's Digest, 39 (September 1941): 25-37. * "How I Came to Write a Novel of a Priest," Life, 11 (20 October 1941): 64-66. * "Drama in Everyday Life," Reader's Digest, 42 (March 1943): 83-86. * "Candles in Vienna," Reader's Digest, 48 (June 1946): 1-3. * "Star of Hope Still Rises," Reader's Digest, 53 (December 1948): 1-3. * "Johnny Brown Stays Here," Reader's Digest, 54 (January 1949): 9-12. * "Two Gentlemen of Verona," Reader's Digest, 54 (February 1949): 1-5. * "Greater Gift," Reader's Digest, 54 (March 1949): 88-91. * "An Irish Rose," Reader's Digest, 56 (January 1950): 21-24. * "Monsieur le Maire," Reader's Digest, 58 (January 1951): 52-56. * "Best Investment I Ever Made," Reader's Digest, 58 (March 1951): 25-28. * "Quo Vadis?", Reader's Digest, 59 (December 1951): 41-44. * "Tombstone for Nora Malone," Reader's Digest, 60 (January 1952): 99-101. * "When You Dread Failure," Reader's Digest, 60 (February 1952): 21-24. * "What I Learned at La Grande Chartreuse," Reader's Digest, 62 (February 1953): 73-77. * "Grace of Gratitude," Reader's Digest, 62 (March 1953): 67-70. * "Thousand and One Lives," Reader's Digest, 64 (January 1954): 8-11. * "How to Stop Worrying," Reader's Digest, 64 (May 1954): 47-50. * "Don't Be Sorry for Yourself!," Reader's Digest, 66 (February 1955): 97-100. * "Unless You Deny Yourself," Reader's Digest, 68 (January 1956): 54-56. * "Resurrection of Joao Jacinto," Reader's Digest, 89 (November 1966): 153-157.Dictionary of Literary Biography Film adaptations * 1934–''Once to Every Woman'' (from short story, Kaleidoscope in "K")–directed by Lambert Hillyer, featuring Ralph Bellamy, Fay Wray, Walter Connolly, Mary Carlisle, and Walter Byron * 1934–''Grand Canary–directed by Irving Cummings, featuring Warner Baxter, Madge Evans, Marjorie Rambeau, Zita Johann, and H. B. Warner * 1938–The Citadel–directed by King Vidor, featuring Robert Donat, Rosalind Russell, Ralph Richardson, and Rex Harrison * 1940–Vigil in the Night–directed by George Stevens, featuring Carole Lombard, Brian Aherne, Anne Shirley, and Robert Coote * 1940–The Stars Look Down–directed by Carol Reed, narrated by Lionel Barrymore (US version), featuring Michael Redgrave, Margaret Lockwood, Emlyn Williams, Nancy Price, and Cecil Parker * 1941–Shining Victory'' (from play, Jupiter Laughs)–directed by Irving Rapper, featuring James Stephenson, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Donald Crisp, Barbara O'Neil, and Bette Davis * 1942–''Hatter's Castle–directed by Lance Comfort, featuring Robert Newton, Deborah Kerr, James Mason, Emlyn Williams, and Enid Stamp Taylor * 1944–The Keys of the Kingdom–directed by John M. Stahl, featuring Gregory Peck, Thomas Mitchell, Vincent Price, Rose Stradner, Edmund Gwenn, Benson Fong, Cedric Hardwicke, Jane Ball, and Roddy McDowall * 1946–The Green Years–directed by Victor Saville, featuring Charles Coburn, Tom Drake, Beverly Tyler, Hume Cronyn, Gladys Cooper, Dean Stockwell, Selena Royle, and Jessica Tandy * 1953–Ich suche Dich'' ("I Seek You" - from play, Jupiter Laughs)–directed by O. W. Fischer, featuring O.W. Fischer, Anouk Aimée, Nadja Tiller, and Otto Brüggemann * 1955–''Sabar Uparey'' (from novel, Beyond This Place)–directed by Agradoot, featuring Uttam Kumar, Suchitra Sen, Chhabi Biswas, Pahadi Sanyal and Nitish Mukherjee * 1957–''The Spanish Gardener–directed by Philip Leacock, featuring Dirk Bogarde, Jon Whiteley, Michael Hordern, Cyril Cusack, and Lyndon Brook * 1958– 'Kala Pani' ("Black Water"'' - from novel, Beyond This Place)–directed by Raj Khosla, featuring Dev Anand, Madhubala, Nalini Jaywant, and Agha * 1959–''Web of Evidence'' (from novel, Beyond This Place)–directed by Jack Cardiff, featuring Van Johnson, Vera Miles, Emlyn Williams, Bernard Lee, and Jean Kent * 1967– Poola Rangadu (from novel, Beyond This Place)–directed by Adurthi Subba Rao, featuring ANR, Jamuna, and Nageshwara Rao Akkineni * 1971–''Tere Mere Sapne'' ("Our Dreams" - from novel, The Citadel)–directed by Vijay Anand, featuring Dev Anand, Mumtaz, Hema Malini, Vijay Anand, and Prem Nath * 1972–''Jiban Saikate'' (from novel, The Citadel)–directed by Swadesh Sarkar, featuring Soumitra Chatterjee and Aparna Sen * 1975–''Mausam'' ("Seasons" - from novel, The Judas Tree)–directed by Gulzar, featuring Sharmila Tagore, Sanjeev Kumar, Dina Pathak, and Om Shivpuri * 1982–''Madhura Swapnam'' (from novel, The Citadel)–directed by K. Raghavendra Rao, featuring Jaya Prada, Jayasudha, and Krishnamraju Selected television credits * 1955–''Escape From Fear'' (CBS), featuring William Lundigan, Tristram Coffin, Mari Blanchard, Howard Duff, and Jay Novello * 1957–''Beyond This Place'' (CBS), featuring Farley Granger, Peggy Ann Garner, Max Adrian, Brian Donlevy, and Shelley Winters * 1958–''Nicholas'' (TV Tupi), featuring Ricardinho, Roberto de Cleto, and Rafael Golombeck * 1960–''The Citadel'' (ABC), featuring James Donald, Ann Blyth, Lloyd Bochner, Hugh Griffith, and Torin Thatcher * 1960–''The Citadel, featuring Eric Lander, Zena Walker, Jack May, Elizabeth Shepherd, and Richard Vernon * 1962-1971–''Dr. Finlay's Casebook (BBC), featuring Bill Simpson, Andrew Cruickshank, and Barbara Mullen * 1962 & 1963–''The Ordeal of Dr. Shannon'' (NBC & ITV), featuring Rod Taylor, Elizabeth MacLennan, and Ronald Fraser * 1963-1965–''Memorandum van een dokter, featuring Bram van der Vlugt, Rob Geraerds, and Fien Berghegge * 1964–La Cittadella'' (RAI), featuring Alberto Lupo, Anna Maria Guarnieri, Fosco Giachetti, and Eleonora Rossi Drago *1964–''Novi asistent, featuring Dejan Dubajic, Ljiljana Jovanovic, Nikola Simic, and Milan Srdoc * 1967–O Jardineiro Espanhol'' (TV Tupi), featuring Ednei Giovenazzi and Osmano Cardoso * 1971–''E le stelle stanno a guardare'' (RAI), featuring Orso Maria Guerrini, Andrea Checchi, and Giancarlo Giannini * 1975–''The Stars Look Down'' (Granada), featuring Ian Hastings, Susan Tracy, Alun Armstrong, and Christian Rodska * 1976–''Slecna Meg a talír Ming'' (Ceskoslovenská Televise), featuring Marie Rosulková, Eva Svobodová, Petr Kostka, and Svatopluk Benes * 1977–''Les Années d'illusion'' (TF1), featuring Yves Brainville, Josephine Chaplin, Michel Cassagne, and Laurence Calame * 1983–''The Citadel'' (BBC and PBS), featuring Ben Cross, Clare Higgins, Tenniel Evans, and Gareth Thomas * 1993-1996–''Doctor Finlay'' (ITV and PBS), featuring David Rintoul, Annette Crosbie, Ian Bannen, Jessica Turner, and Jason Flemyng * 2003–''La Cittadella'' (Titanus), featuring Massimo Ghini, Barbora Bobulová, Franco Castellano, and Anna Galiena Selected radio credits * 1940–[http://sounds.mercurytheatre.info/mercury/400121.mp3 The Citadel] (The Campbell Playhouse - CBS), featuring Orson Welles, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Ernest Chappell, Everett Sloane, George Coulouris, and Ray Collins * 1970-1978–''Dr. Finlay's Casebook'' (BBC Radio 4), featuring Bill Simpson, Andrew Cruickshank, and Barbara Mullen (rebroadcast in 2003 on BBC 7) * 2001-2002–''Adventures of a Black Bag'' (BBC Radio 4), featuring John Gordon Sinclair, Brian Pettifer, Katy Murphy, and Celia Imrie * 2007-2009–''Doctor Finlay: The Further Adventures of a Black Bag'' (BBC Radio 7), featuring John Gordon Sinclair, Brian Pettifer, and Katy Murphy References Further reading *Salwak, Dale. A. J. Cronin. Boston: Twayne's English Authors Series, 1985. ISBN 0-8057-6884-X *Davies, Alan. A. J. Cronin: The Man Who Created Dr Finlay. Alma Books, April 2011. ISBN 978-1-84688-112-1 External links * [http://www.questia.com/library/book/adventures-in-two-worlds-by-a-j-cronin.jsp Text of Cronin's autobiography, Adventures in Two Worlds] * Partial list of Cronin's short stories at The FictionMags Index * Article about Cronin and the NHS * "A. J. Cronin Goes to Hollywood" * Category:1896 births Category:1981 deaths Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century Scottish people Category:People educated at St Aloysius' College, Glasgow Category:Alumni of the University of Glasgow Category:Bibliophiles Category:British expatriates in Switzerland Category:Christian humanists Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism from atheism or agnosticism Category:Medical fiction writers Category:National Book Award winners Category:National Health Service people Category:People educated at Dumbarton Academy Category:People from Cardross, Argyll and Bute Category:People from Glasgow Category:People from Tredegar Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve personnel of World War I Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Scottish agnostics Category:Scottish art collectors Category:Scottish autobiographers Category:Scottish dramatists and playwrights Category:Scottish essayists Category:Scottish expatriates in the United States Category:20th-century Scottish medical doctors Category:Scottish memoirists Category:Scottish non-fiction writers Category:Scottish novelists Category:Scottish people of English descent Category:Scottish people of Irish descent Category:Scottish Renaissance Category:Scottish Roman Catholics Category:Scottish screenwriters Category:Scottish short story writers Category:Scottish surgeons Category:Scottish television writers Category:Writers from London